Lo imposible se hizo inevitable
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: Una reveladora discusión entre Robin y Regina a causa de un trato con Rumpelstiltskin dejará al descubierto como lo imposible se hizo inevitable para ellos.


-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Los términos de tu trato con Gold? –Gritó Regina enojada mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa.

-Permíteme explicarte por favor –Suplicaba Robin mientras sostenía en brazos a la bebé que tenía en común con Zelena.

-Te dije claramente que por tu seguridad y la de tus hijos no debías hacer ningún trato con Gold, ¡NINGUNO! –Dijo finalmente Regina para posteriormente salir de su hogar azotando la puerta, dejando a Robin desconcertado.

Regina había llegado a su oficina. La ira que tenía se veía transferida a todas sus labores; por lo que decidió concentrarse en su trabajo, no reunirse con nadie y dejar para después esa pequeña rencilla con Robin.

Tras unas horas inmersa en una pila de papeles que debía aprobar y firmar.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Exclamó Robin suavemente cruzando lentamente por la puerta de la oficina.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Hood. –Añadió Regina sin despegar la vista de los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-¡Lo hice por ti! –Exclamó Robin firmemente ante la actitud evasiva de Regina -Porque tu mirada de tristeza cuando ves a la bebé me parte el alma, porque sé que deseas ser madre otra vez –Añadió Robin con impaciencia mientras ponía con fuerza sobre la mesa un pequeño frasco de tapa de corcho y contenido transparente.

-¡Ya basta! –Vociferó Regina levantándose de la silla y golpeando con los puños el escritorio. –Deja de decir que lo haces por mi cuando es evidente que la culpa te consume y es la que te orilla a hacer estas estupideces –Añadió ella con dureza más para desahogarse que para atacar a Robin.

Robin la miró con extrañeza y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. No deseaba atizar el fuego.

-Quizá es culpa o quizá es que te amo demasiado y quiero verte completamente feliz. –Dijo Robin casi en susurro mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la cerraba.

Regina sentía que había herido innecesariamente a Robin y se había herido a sí misma. Nuevamente estaba anteponiendo su ira sobre su felicidad, pensó.

Durante horas se sentó a observar el frasquito. Por su mente combatían las ideas de tomar el contenido del pequeño recipiente o tirarlo a la basura. Tomarlo implicaba darle la razón a Robin, ceder ante la culpa que, según ella, lo motivaba a él para resarcirse de esa forma. Por otra parte, no tomarlo conllevaría a claudicar ante su propio orgullo al negarse a la posibilidad de concebir un hijo, que era un deseo que había atesorado en su corazón pero que había mantenido oculto, pues finalmente Henry era su hijo y él era su única y más grande prioridad desde que lo adoptó.

Suspiró, abrió el pequeño frasco, miró su contenido con detenimiento, lo cerró nuevamente. Salió del Ayuntamiento.

-¡Rumpelstiltskin! –Gritó Regina entrando por la puerta de la tienda de Gold.

-¿No sabes leer querida? ¡Está cerrado!

-Vine a devolverte esto –Dijo ella poniendo el frasco sobre una de las vitrinas.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Así que no lo bebiste? –Añadió Gold con genuina sorpresa.

-Sea lo que sea que Robin te haya ofrecido a cambio, no lo tendrás. Ya no hay trato. –Agregó ella ignorando la pregunta de obvia respuesta que había hecho Rumpelstiltskin.

-Ese ladrón no tiene nada que pueda interesarme. Solo le pedí una de sus flechas-Agregó él mientras tomaba el frasco y se acercaba a Regina.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Una flecha que encantarías para después matarme? –Dijo Regina con sarcasmo mientras caminaba por el reducido espacio libre de la tienda.

-Oh no, si quisiera matarte no usaría un arma tan…convencional.

Regina miró con desdén a Gold y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar. No era un buen día para discutir y menos para aguantarse el humor amargo del que alguna vez fue su maestro.

-Planeaba usar la flecha de Robin Hood como decoración. –Añadió Gold.

Regina no se resistió al comentario -¿Ah sí? y ¿A qué debo entonces tanta generosidad?

-Claramente porque si lo bebías no iba a hacer ningún efecto en ti. No es agua del Lago Nostos, es agua corriente –Confesó Gold con indiferencia. -Te lo debía por la muerte de Cora. –Añadió él, esta vez en su voz se podía percibir un tono más emocional.

-No entiendo. ¿Era un engaño pero dices que me lo debías? ¡¿Qué clase de juego estúpido es este?! –La paciencia de Regina estaba en su punto crítico, iba a estallar.

-Digamos que me divertí esperando a que lo notaras, querida. –Agregó Gold mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Regina, provocando en ella un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo rápidamente dejándola tensa y sin habla.

No comprendía nada, ¡esto debe ser una broma!, se repetía mentalmente. Salió perpleja de la tienda de Gold mientras él carcajeaba al ver la expresión de su alumna.

Regina caminó unas cuadras, llegó al súper mercado. Tomó unas cajas, sacó un par de billetes para pagarlas y salió del lugar para dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina.

-¡Hey! ¿Todo bien? –Dijo Emma irrumpiendo en la oficina de Regina como habitualmente lo hacía. Tocar puertas no era algo que ella hubiese aprendido.

-¿Qué quieres Swan? –Regina le contestó también como habitualmente lo hacía.

-Supimos que discutiste con Robin. Solo quería ver si estabas bien.

-¿Supimos? ¿Qué esperas para anunciarlo en el periódico? Tal vez así las pocas personas que faltan por enterarse lo hagan –Exclamó Regina un tanto enojada. Sentía perturbada su privacidad.

-Ya sabes como reza el dicho, pueblo chico… -Musitó Emma con humor. –Si estás bien ¿no? –Preguntó Emma instantes después casi con la certeza indubitable de que si a Regina le sucedía algo no se lo diría y tendría que irse de ese lugar con la misma información con la que llegó, nada.

-A decir verdad si hay algo –Contestó Regina con marcada preocupación en su rostro. Le contó a Emma todo lo sucedido con Rumpelstiltskin, dejando a la rubia verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Bueno, la única forma de saberlo es haciéndote un test de embarazo. Vamos ya mismo a comprar uno.

-Eso ya lo hice Swan y ese es precisamente el problema porque no compré una, sino cuatro pruebas distintas.

-¿Cuatro? ¿Quién rayos se hace cuatro pruebas? –Preguntó Emma.

-Evidentemente lo hice para estar segura. –Contestó Regina haciéndole ver a la rubia que señalaba lo obvio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué salió? –Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-Dos positivas y dos negativas. –Contestó Regina con frustración.

-Entonces debemos ir con Whale. Con una prueba de sangre saldremos de dudas –Añadió Emma decidida.

Regina no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos. Estaba muy nerviosa y no le era posible ocultar su ansiedad. Su cara, sus expresiones y su propio cuerpo la delataban.

-Bien alcaldesa, solo extienda su brazo. Será un pequeño pinchazo. –Dijo Victor Whale señalándole la camilla a Regina donde ella posteriormente se sentó.

-Procura no disfrutarlo Whale –Agregó Regina mirándolo amenazante y tensando su mandíbula al ver como le extraía sangre.

-En tres días podrás pasar por los resultados.

Regina asintió con resignación. Pelear para que se los entregaran antes era inútil pues sabía que el único laboratorio clínico de Storybrooke no manejaba tecnología de punta, de hecho era bastante precario.

Durante esos tres días Regina optó por concentrar su mente en su trabajo y en Henry. Con Robin las cosas no empeoraron pero tampoco mejoraron. Se dirigían pocas veces la palabra, solo para lo que consideraban estrictamente necesario. Henry y Roland notaron los problemas pero no dijeron nada, confiaban en que todo mejoraría después de unos días.

Las noches se hacían eternas para la reina malvada y el ladrón. Dormían en la misma cama pero se daban la espalda, ambos deseaban fundirse en besos y abrazos pero no lo decían. Ninguno de los dos sentía ya rabia con el otro, sentían temor. Por un lado Robin temía perder a Regina, no sabía cómo acercarse de nuevo, como disculparse. Por otro lado estaba ella invadida por el pánico que le producía fuese cual fuese el resultado de las pruebas. Si era negativo no sabía si sería capaz de sobrevivir al ver esfumadas las ilusiones que hasta ese momento ella misma se había fabricado; pero si resultaba positivo miles de dudas se agolpaban en su mente ¿Sería capaz? ¿Estaría preparada?

-¿Swan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya pasaron los tres días, ¿Si lo recuerdas no?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo solo que tenía planeado ir sola.

Emma hizo un gesto de negación. Regina no discutió, se subió al auto de la salvadora y partieron al hospital.

Regina y Emma permanecieron sentadas en la sala de espera, en silencio.

-Mills Regina –Se escuchó decir a una enfermera.

Regina se levantó y cruzó por una puerta.

-Regina siéntate por favor. –Añadió Whale con tono amable.

-Doctor aquí están los resultados del triple screening –Dijo una enfermera.

-Está bien. Gracias –Contestó Victor, quien inmediatamente abrió el sobre. Su semblante cambió.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Sea lo que sea dígamelo! –Sentenció Regina al ver que Whale casi palidecía y no le decía nada.

-La prueba salió positiva. Estás embarazada.

Regina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que después de unos instantes desapareció.

-Pero hay algo más. –Anexó él.

Ella temblaba. No había logrado aún digerir la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

-Hicimos unos estudios complementarios –Dijo él señalando el sobre que recién le trajo la enfermera. -Uno de esos estudios revela una posible anormalidad congénita.

-¡Maldita sea Whale, explícate! –Regina estaba desesperada.

-Cálmate por favor. No es un resultado confirmado. Sólo quiero que lo sepas porque es mi deber como médico informarte cada hallazgo. –Añadió Whale comprendiendo la reacción de la alcaldesa. –Este examen tiene un amplio margen de error; por lo que haremos un ultrasonido para tener más información. –Agregó Victor con una leve sonrisa tratando de generarle un poco más de confianza y tranquilidad a Regina. No lo consiguió.

Una enfermera acompañó a Regina a una de las habitaciones del hospital, le indicó que se quitara su blusa y se pusiera una bata quirúrgica para mayor comodidad.

Regina se recostó en la camilla. La enfermera descubrió su vientre y puso sobre él un gel azul, frío y viscoso.

Whale entró, acercó la máquina de ultrasonido y tomó el transductor. Comenzó a moverlo sobre el vientre de Regina. No podía creer lo que veía.

-Regina ¿ves esto?–Preguntó Whale señalando dos manchas oscuras.

Regina se medió sentó. No comprendía mucho lo que veía hasta que Victor le movió un par de perillas a la máquina y se comenzaron a escuchar dos sonidos, unos que ella conocía bien. Eran dos corazones, unos que latían con mucha fuerza. Ella sonrió.

-Me alegra que la anormalidad que encontramos en el examen quedara descartada con el ultrasonido. Los embarazos múltiples suelen confundirse al principio –Le dijo Whale a Regina cuando regresaba de cambiarse.

Ella no había articulado palabra alguna desde que escucho el fuerte latir de los corazones de sus hijos. Su cuerpo entero era un cumulo de intensas emociones. No sabía si reír o llorar, si correr a decirle a todos o callar unos días. No sabía que hacer; pero le encantaba la sensación que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Henry en cuanto vio salir a su madre por la puerta por donde Emma la había visto entrar hace tres horas.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? –Contestó ella abrazándolo y dejando correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Me llamó, preguntó dónde estaba y bueno, tuve que contarle… quiso venir a ver que estuvieras bien. –Dijo Emma tratando de disculparse por la inesperada aparición de Henry. Era claro que la falta de discreción era algo de familia.

-Y bien, ¿tendré un hermanito? –Preguntó Henry con extrema curiosidad. Emma no dijo nada, no había necesidad pues su rostro expectante hablaba por ella.

-Estoy embarazada de gemelos –Soltó Regina de un tirón dejando a la rubia y al pequeño con la boca abierta.

-¿Alcanzan a imaginar todo lo que podré hacer teniendo tantos hermanos? –Henry no cabía de la emoción. Para tranquilidad de Regina lo tomó mejor de lo que hubiese ella imaginado.

-Como tener novia niño. Estando Regina tan ocupada podrás tenerla –Añadió Emma con gracia.

-Si sabes que sigo aquí y escucho las tonterías que dices ¿no? –Agregó Regina con su usual tono de reproche ante la ocurrencia de Emma.

-¿No piensas ir? –Preguntó Emma. Estaban frente a la casa de Regina desde hace 15 minutos.

Regina resopló. Bajó del auto. Quiso decir algo por la ventana pero Emma se lo impidió.

-Nada de excusas. Henry estará bien, lo traeré mañana temprano. –Dijo Emma adivinando que Regina comentaría algo respecto a su hijo.

-Mucha suerte mami –Agregó Henry para reconfortar a su madre. Ella sonrió.

No tenía sentido aplazar lo inevitable, pensó. Robin se enterará ahora o en unas semanas cuando su vientre no pueda ocultarse.

Con suavidad Regina ingresó a la casa. Sabía de su conflicto con Robin; por lo que no tenía idea alguna de cómo abordar el tema.

-¿Regina? Llegas temprano –Exclamó Robin saliendo a recibirla. Llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, bueno yo… -Regina no pudo continuar. Él la tomó por el rostro y la besó.

-No dejaré que pase un día más estando lejos de ti –Susurró Robin.

Regina lo tomó de la mano. –Tenemos que hablar.

Robin la miró con un dejo de preocupación. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Regina repasó en su mente lo que le diría a su pareja un par de veces antes, hizo un conteo mental de 1 a 5, respiró. –Robin estoy embarazada.

Él no había soltado su mano desde que se sentaron a hablar. Regina pudo sentir como la mano de Robin se había helado. Él no lo podía creer, su cara por unos segundos fue de sorpresa, después una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. Abrazó intensamente a Regina y luego la besó.

Entre tanta emotividad y alegría que embriagaba a la pareja comenzó a oler un poco a quemado. Regina reía mientras Robin corría a ver si su obra culinaria se había arruinado.

-¿Robin? –Preguntó ella aún sentada en el sofá.

-Si cariño –Contestó él desde la cocina.

-Son gemelos.

By ML*


End file.
